Who You'd Be Today
by ThisDivaLovesMattHardy
Summary: Randy Orton and his wife Taylor are superstars in WWE. The one time they thought they were going to start a family, they ended up losing the baby. It was particularly hard on Randy. This one-shot is set to "Who You'd Be Today".


*****DISCLAIMER:***  
I do not own the lyrics to the song Who You'd Be Today; they are property of BNA Records and performed by Kenny Chesney. Nor do I own anything related to or affiliated with WWE, Randy Orton or FCW. The Kelsi character as well as the events in the story are my only creations.**

~~

Who You'd Be Today

Sunny days seem to hurt the most  
Wear the pain like a heavy coat  
I feel you everywhere I go  
I see your smile, I see your face  
I hear you laughing in the rain  
Still can't believe you're gone

It started out as any normal summer day. Randy Orton was at his home in High Ridge, Missouri. The Raw crew was off for the week before the Great American Bash pay-per-view, so all the superstars were enjoying time at home. The sun was out bright; the air was warm with a slight breeze. Taylor was gone out shopping for a photo shoot she had next week, so the Legend Killer had decided that he would take this opportunity to get some work done. He had just finished mowing the back lawn, and wiped some sweat from his forehead with the back of his right hand as he strode across the yard, carrying a weed eater in his left. Reaching the line of trees that went along the back fence, Randy was just about to reach down and pull the cord to start the weed eater when he heard children laughing and playing, splashing in a backyard pool. It made him stop, and his breath caught in his throat. His mind drifted back to that night in the hospital after Taylor passed out in the ring. They hadn't even known she was pregnant. Otherwise they would have done things differently… she wouldn't have competed… she would have taken better care of herself… and they wouldn't have lost the child.****

It ain't fair you died too young  
Like a story that had just begun  
The death tore the pages all away  
God knows how I miss you  
All the hell that I've been through  
Just knowing no one could take your  
Sometimes I wonder who you'd be today

The child hadn't seen the world. But she had been conceived. In his eyes, he had been a father. He still was a father. He was still missing out on all those opportunities that come with raising a baby. Sending her off to school for the first time… going to athletic competitions… watching her graduate from college… raising a family… Randy closed his eyes, and let his imagination wander. He imagined what his daughter's life would have been like…****

Would you see the world?

Kelsi Orton had started playing basketball in the third grade. There was nothing she loved more. She had dedicated her life to it. Kelsi had spent every spare moment she had in the gym shooting free throws… in the weight room improving her strength… on the track working on conditioning… in the pool to constantly advance her endurance. When her friends were out at the movies, Kelsi was working on making herself better. That's what helped her become a star forward, as well as the leader in scoring and assists at her high school. Kelsi had also led her team two back to back state championships to end her high school career. She'd been highly recruited by the top basketball schools in the NCAA, including the one she'd wanted to play for all her life: the University of North Carolina Tar Heels. Kelsi had moved from home in Missouri to racing country, and was a standout at UNC even as a freshman… until an injury to her knee put her out with eleven games left in the season. They won the National Championship her sophomore year, but were just edged out in a heartbreaker against Tennessee in her junior year. But this, her senior year, had been a dream season.

Randy and Taylor were sitting in the Palace of Auburn Hills, one of the most famous basketball arenas in the sport. They were on their feet just behind the North Carolina bench, surrounded by other college parents. It was the National Championship game of Kelsi's senior season; North Carolina versus Duke. There were sixteen seconds left; the Tar Heels were down by two points. The winner of this game got more than the pride, glory, and trophy of being the NCAA National Champion. The winner of this game got to go over to France for an international tournament, featuring the top collegiate teams from countries all over the world.

The buzzer sounded, and the teams came out of timeout. The center, Robyn, passed the ball to Kelsi to put it into play, and Kelsi passed it to Alex, the point guard. Kelsi and Alex crossed the half court line at the same time, and that's when they play got set into motion. A series of screens bought Robyn up to the top of the key. She caught the ball with nine seconds to go, and held it there, looking for an open pass. Kelsi drifted to the near side, just waiting. Then, that's when she saw it.

The two players on the blocks had their players perfectly pinned. Kelsi took off at a tear, along the baseline. Once she got to the far side short corner, she cut out sharply to the three point line. She had a step on her defender, and caught the pass from Robyn with three seconds to go. That gave her just enough time to set her feet and get a (contested) shot off. Kelsi felt her arm get clobbered, and fell to the ground. A roar from the crowd told her that the shot had gone in, and then the referee blew his whistle for the personal foul. Being helped up by one member of each team, Kelsi shook off the fall and stepped up to the free throw line. The game was tied at eighty three, and time had expired. After a series of high fives and pats on the back, each team retreated back to their benches and left Kelsi alone on the court, to take the biggest shot of her college career.

Randy's heart was racing as he watched his daughter on the court. He knew she was clutch under pressure, and he knew how hard she had worked to get to this spot. He felt Taylor hopping up and down next to him, her hands clenched white-knuckled. He didn't think he could take a period of overtime in this game. The last time he could remember being this nervous was before his first televised match.

Kelsi stepped up to the free throw line, and the referee passed the ball to her. It felt immensely heavy in her hands as she dribbled it a couple of times. The next sequence of actions seemed like they passed in slow motion. She bent her knees just slightly, lined up the ball with the basket, pushed herself vertically, and released the ball. She watched as it traveled through the air, bounced off the backboard and fell into the basket. Kelsi heard the scream of the crowd, and before she knew it she was surrounded by her teammates. From one side of the court the Tar Heel Nation stormed the court, and from the other came a sea of parents and coaches. Amidst the cheers and chants of her name, Kelsi searched through the crowd. Finally, she found her parents, and hugged them both tight…****

Would you chase your dreams?

"Hey! Dad! Can you come in here?" Kelsi called from the patio door. Randy, who had been in the back yard playing Frisbee with the dog, came inside and closed the patio door behind him.

"What's up, Kels?" he asked, pouring himself a glass of lemonade.

His daughter handed him an envelope. "I need you to sign this."

Randy took the envelope, and set his glass down after taking a sip. He looked at his daughter for a moment, and then opened up the envelope. He pulled out the papers that were inside, and unfolded them. They were registration and release forms for training at Florida Championship Wrestling, the WWE developmental facility. Randy sighed, somewhat annoyed, and set the papers down on the counter. "No."

"What?"

"I'm not signing them, Kelsi."

"What?!" she protested. "Why not?!"

"We've had this discussion before. I'm not going to let you go into the world of professional wrestling. It's out of the question."

"But…"

He shook his head. "No."

"Dad, I…"

"I said no, Kelsi!"

Kelsi looked at him. "Dad! I know I can do this! You've seen the work ethic I put into basketball, and look where it got me! Basketball is over for me. But I don't want to drop out of athletics! I don't want to be stuck in a dead-end job, doing the same thing day after day!"

"Kels-…"

"No! Why wouldn't you let me follow in your and mom's footsteps?" Kelsi said. "What is so wrong with that? I grew up watching you, and going to wrestling shows with you guys when I had some spare time around basketball. John Cena is my godfather, for the love of God! I even talked to mom! She thinks it's a great idea! Please, dad... Just sign them. This is something I really want to do!"

Randy looked at her. She had to bring up the 'follow in your footsteps' thing, didn't she? He hadn't seen her this hell bent on anything since she was going for varsity basketball tryouts as a high school freshman. If she'd blown that out of the water, he couldn't possibly think that there was any way that she was going to give up on this. "Okay. I'll sign it." As he put his signature on the line, Randy knew she would make him and her mother proud…**  
****  
Settle down with a family?  
I wonder, what would you name your babies?**

Time seemed to fly by. Kelsi's first day at FCW, then her first developmental contract. Soon she was working dark matches on SmackDown!. Within a year she was a front runner for the women's Championship. Next thing you know she's the most dominant Diva on Raw, and then the undisputed women's champion.

Fast forward even more. Kelsi's been in WWE for six and a half years, when she discovers she's going to have a child of her own. Nine months later Randy meets his granddaughter, Alexis Rose. After a year and a half off, Kelsi returns to the ring to continue her family legacy…****

Some days the sky's so blue  
I feel like I can talk to you  
And I know it might sound crazy…

Randy sighed deeply, and opened his eyes. He was staring off, not really looking at anything. Without even realizing it, he began to speak aloud. No one was there, but something told him her spirit could hear him. "I miss you. I wish you could be here. I know your mom feels the same way. You don't know how sorry we are. No matter where you are right now, I know you're making people happy. You get that from your mom. I love you… and I'll see you on the other side…"****

Sunny days seem to hurt the most  
I wear the pain like a heavy coat  
The only thing that gives me hope  
Is I know I'll see you again someday  
**Someday…  
Someday…**


End file.
